Witches, Wizards, Clarke, and Bellamy?
by speestergirl96
Summary: Hogwarts has been uninhabitable for the last four years. Now a group of 100 teens are being sent to Hogwarts to see if the school is ready to be reopened. (Art is not mine, I am just using it.) bellarke, Lintavia, warven, and some Kabby.
1. Chapter 1

**The 100 go to Hogwarts!**

**Author's notes: I really (really!) love the 100 and you can't tell me that Bellamy isn't falling for Clarke.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the 100, but I don't.**

**Chapter one:**

**Clarke's POV:**

The train ride was long and lonely, Wells and I aren't talking and I don't have any other friends. Pure bloods aren't exactly popular right now and my pure blood, descendent of Gryffindor status has me at the bottom of the food chain. Hogwarts was attacked by a group of pure blood extremists, the attack killed thirty students, two staff members, and left the school closed for five years. While the school has been closed I have been attending ARK school for Wizardry.

Now it's reopened and everyone is flocking back, five years of students that have to be sorted and shown around the school.

Now I am lined up with what feel like million people, waiting to be sorted.

"Ok" head of Gryffindor house, Abby Griffin calls "I need all fifth years to move to the front"

All the fifteen year olds push to the front of the hall, preparing to be sorted. They file out into the grand hall where they will be sorted and then sit at their designated table.

A fifth year boy with a, possibly third year, girl clutching his hand pushes past me on his way to the front. The boy looks anxious, I can't imagine that he is that worries about being sorted. He releases the girl's hand and I watch as she shuffles herself into a corner, frightened and alone.

As the fifth years leave I find my self pushing through the crowd to reach the girl. When I reach her I offer my hand.

"Hi my name is Clarke, what's yours?"

She smiles and takes my hand "Octavia"

**Bellamy's POV:**

I had to leave O alone in that hall.

A woman named Abby Griffin leads us past four long tables with absolutely no students at them.

"Welcome students" headmaster Jaha stands on a stage at the end of the room "as you can see you are the eldest students here, we hope that you will strive to be good examples for the younger students and focus on getting good grades"

A few kids laugh, including a guy next to me. I don't.

Griffin moves to stand next to a stool "each of you will come up when I call your name, you will sit and I will set the sorting hat on your head and it will decide which house you belong in" she looks to her list and everyone gets silent.

"John Murphy"

A guy with longish dark hair moves to the stool and sits.

"Slytherin!" The hat yells.

(Yes the hat!)

"Bellamy Blake"

I push through the crowd and sit on the stool. The second the hat touches my head, I hear a voice.

"Well, well, Bellamy Blake, you are loyal, and brave, and you would do anything for your sister. You don't seem overly selfish or amazingly intelligent... You are a..."

"Gryffindor!" The hat screams aloud.

I march over to the Gryffindor table. Now all I have to do is wait for Octavia to be sorted into Gryffindor.

**Clarke's POV:**

Mom calls for the forth years and I pull Octavia along with me. I lead the march to the end of the great hall. We pass the ten guys that were sorted into Gryffindor and the boy from earlier, Octavia's brother, waves. Octavia waves back and smiles happily.

My mom stands next to the sorting hat and winks at me.

"You will come sit on the stool when I call your name, I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you into your correct house. Any questions?"

No one raises their hand.

"Ok then, Octavia Blake"

Octavia smiles nervously and squeezes my hand.

"You've got this. First kid in our year to be sorted" I encourage.

Octavia's smile widens and she jogs up to the stool. She sits down, the hat is lowered onto her head, and silence.

Sometimes it takes a little bit to be sorted, but after four minutes, even my mom is worried. Her brother moves to the bottom of then steps, he starts to climb the stairs but I grab his arm.

"No. Octavia is ok" I promise.

He looks between me and his sister before backing off and standing to the side.

More silence.

"Slytherin!" The hat announces.

Mom removes the hat and Octavia smiles apologetically to her brother. He is a Gryffindor and she is a Slytherin, this could get bad.

**Bellamy POV:**

O scurries over to the Slytherin table, I won't be able to watch out for her in there. I heard the Slytherin were the worst of the worst.

"Clarke Griffin" Abby Griffin calls proudly.

So the head of house has a daughter, probably some spoiled brat girl who couldn't possibly be sorted in to-

The girl that befriended O and stopped me from marching up on stage is the one to climb the stairs. Her face is calm and determined, she has a goal and plans to achieve it.

The head of house places the hat on her head like a tiara on a Princess. The girl looks like Princess on her throne, ready to condemn us all.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouts.

She is a Gryffindor? I have to live with her? I slump in my seat as she comes to sit next to me. The others congratulations her and clap her on the back. I glare at the table and try to decide how I am gonna take care of O.

**Clarke's POV:**

The brother doesn't seem to like me, but he'll get over it.

My attention is drawn back to the stage as mom announces the next sortee.

"Wells Jaha"

Wells climbs the stairs proudly, his head held high. I clench my fists and pray he is sorted into any house other than this one, I cannot deal with him.

"Gryffindor!" Cries the traitorous hat.

My head drops to the table with a chunk. I feel Octavia's eyes on my from across the room and I lift my head to smile at her.

Octavia glares at Wells as he claims the seat next to me and then gives me an encouraging smile. I know I need to find her afterwards and talk to her, or else our friendship is doomed.

**End notes: How did you like it? Send me a comment (How many times do people honestly want you to give your opinion? Can't be all that often. I even promise to not argue too much if you're wrong!) **


	2. Quidditch With The Blakes

Author's notes: This story struck me like a Mac truck and I just can't let it go! I hope y'all like it!

Ps. I have heard a lot on tumblr about people getting angry at Jason Rothenburg because he defended what Finn did and he belittled our Bellarke hug. Here is what I think (take it how you want). Leave him alone. He made a wonderful story about teens fighting to survive against all odds, it's not all about the ship. (Obviously, I LOVE Bellarke! I am writing fanfiction and I spend all my time on their tumblr pages) We all know he is wrong about the hug, let him be wrong. It isn't going to change the fact that Bob and Elisa have amazing chemistry and that Bellarke is going to happen, eventually, when it's time.

Disclaimer: if I owned the 100 Clarke Wouldn't be acting like an idiot and she and Bellamy would never part again! If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich enough to buy the 100 and the above would apply. I don't own anything (not even the art, I found it on google.).

Chapter two:

Clarke's POV:

Being a Gryffindor is pretty cool and I have nice room mates. Harper and Monroe are both really nice, Harper is sweet and Monroe is a go getter.

The only real problem is Blake. He has gathered a little gang of guys from different houses to follow him around and do his bidding. Murphy and Mbege from Slytherin, Atom and Diggs from Hufflepuff, and Miller, Jones, Drew, Derek, Sterling, and Connor from Gryffindor.

Most of Bellamy's Militia leaves me alone and doesn't get in my way, but Murphy and Mbege love to bother me.

"Hey Griffin!" Murphy shouts "I'd bet your mom bought your way into Gryffindor!"

But Bellamy isn't the only one with friends in other houses.

"Hey Clarke" Octavia says as she throws an arm around my shoulders "these idiots bothering you?"

Mbege immediately becomes very interested in his shoes, but Murphy doesn't back down.

"Just because your brother is my friend doesn't mean I won't curse you" he threatens.

"No" our Ravenclaw friends Monty Green and Jasper Jordan flank us on either side.

"But your inability to cast a curse this morning in class would make it pretty difficult" Jasper says.

"Burn" Monty adds with a smirk.

Murphy was about to say something else when Bellamy passes by and notices him.

"Murphy, Mbege, come on" he commands.

Octavia waves at her brother and he makes a sudden turn her way.

"Hey O, how was class?" He asks in a kind brotherly way.

It's weird how this guy is a total jerk half time but as soon as his sister is in the picture he becomes the kindest and sweetest guy. He has a major soft spot for his Slytherin baby sister that's for sure.

"Good"

He eyes my friends and I with a look of mild annoyance. Us he seems to despise.

"You know you're like the worst Slytherin ever" he teases "wth your Gryffindor bestie and all"

I refuse to meet his eyes as he talks about me like I'm not here. He may be a great brother to O, but I still can't stand him

"Says the Gryffindor that hangs out with Murphy" she snorts.

"Touché" he concedes "See you at the tryouts later?"

"You know it!"

O hasn't stopped talking about Quidditch since I explained it to her the first week. She has her heart set on being the seeker. Although I think she would be a fabulous chaser, she is competitive and aggressive enough.

"You gonna try out Clark?" O asks me suddenly.

Both Bellamy and I are surprised by my addition to the conversation. I was just gonna stay silent, maybe ask Monty about the homework in potions.

"Me? No way"

"Quidditch too dirty or hard for the princess?" Bellamy asks haughtily.

My blood begins to boil, I don't know why this infuriating boy has this effect on me.

"No. I just have a lot of other responsibilities"

He scoffs.

"Bell" O warns.

He straightens up.

"Whatever, see you later O"

"Bye Bell"

His group snarls at us as they stalk down the hall towards the DADA class room. At least they go to class.

"Sorry about that Clark, I swear he isn't like that all the time... Just with you really... And Atom but that's because he caught us making out-"

"O!" I exclaim "Atom? Really?"

Octavia rolls her eyes.

"I don't know why Bell doesn't like you, you two are so much alike"

Monty and Jasper crack up but I silence them with a glare.

"I am nothing like Bellamy Blake!"

….…

Bellamy's POV:

I spot O the second she steps onto the Quidditch pitch. The princess is right at her side in a sea of Slytherins, the Slytherins glare and snarl at her, but princess stands tall and ignores them.

O says something animatedly to the princess but the princess scrunched up her face and shakes her head violently.

"Hey Bellamy" Miller calls.

He tosses a broom at me and I catch it with one hand.

"Second time on a broom, think you gonna make the team?" He asks.

Bring Muggle born has put me and O at a few disadvantages, like we never rode brooms growing up and I hadn't heard of Quidditch until O told me all about it. But O and I are competitive and we can do anything we set our hearts on.

"Yea, easy"

End notes: Hope you like it. I finally finished is, it took me forever obviously


End file.
